


Otayuri Ficlets

by SayaLeighOnIce (sayaleigh)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, NSFW chapters marked, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/SayaLeighOnIce
Summary: A collection of short works I've done for Otayuri.  Most will be requests or ideas I just HAVE to get out.





	1. You Don't Have to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off my new YOI pseud with some Otayuri! Which...will probably be the norm, actually. First one is a anonymous request from tumblr @sayaleigh
> 
> I'm also using my twitter again (also sayaleigh) if anyone wants to chat or throw some suggestions at me~

“You don’t have to love me.”

Yuri looked up at the words, startled.  He’d never expected to hear those words from Otabek.  If he was honest, he didn’t know what he’d expected from the older boy.  All he’d managed to figure out was that Otabek had taken some interest in him when they were kids, and when he had the chance to meet Yuri again and become friends, he’d seized it.

“What do…what do you mean?” Yuri managed to ask finally.  He tucked his blond hair behind his ear, not quite able to meet Otabek’s eyes.

Otabek watched him quietly, his calm surface hiding the turmoil underneath.  He was terrified of Yuri rejecting him when he realized just how deep Otabek’s feelings for him were.  It wasn’t like Yuri had really done anything to bring them on…Except for being an exceptional skater, an interesting person, and having the most adorable interest in all things cats.

“When I…approached you, I didn’t want to interfere with anything.  Your life or your…love life.”  He glanced away, shifting a little in his seat.  He wasn’t as quiet as most of the other skaters seemed to think, but he wasn’t particularly vocal either.

“Beka, shut up,” Yuri snapped, startling them both, “You’re my best friend, you know.  And if you want to be more, I mean…”  He trailed off, his cheeks burning.  Oh god, he couldn’t believe those words had actually come out of his mouth.

They both stared down at their laps, shifting uncomfortably in the silence that was left behind.  Yuri tugged at his short hair, his eyes studying the pattern of his pillowcase.

“If I want to be more…?” Otabek repeated quietly.  He barely dared to hope, but his heart was pounding so hard that he wondered if Yuri could hear it from across the room.  Unlikely, but he was too anxious to think about these things logically right now.

“I’d…like it…” Yuri managed to grumble finally.  He twisted his pillow in his hands, gripping it so tightly that he wondered if he could split it.  He started to curl in on himself, but Otabek’s hand on his knee stopped him.

“I’d like it too,” Otabek breathed.  His voice was a low, gentle rumble.  Yuri felt it wrapping around him like the softest blanket, settling on his shoulders the way Otabek’s arm did a moment later.  Yuri curled into him, hugging his pillow tightly.  Now his heart was pounding like it was about to leap out of his chest.

“So…dating?” he managed to ask, mortified by the way his voice squeaked on the way out.  He kept thinking that at any moment now, he would do something that made Otabek change his mind on the subject.

Instead of being laughed at, he felt Beka’s lips curve into a smile, buried in his hair.  "Dating,“ Otabek agreed quietly.


	2. Horror Movie [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a movie date between friends, but then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a cute, cuddly moment and turned into...well......
> 
> (unedited whoops)

            Yuri didn’t know when he’d fallen in love.  He only knew that now, sitting next to Otabek as they watched the movie, he realized he was in deep.  As the woman on the screen straddled him husband’s lap and he smiled at him, Yuri could picture himself doing the same with Otabek.  Beka would smile at him too, but it would be brighter and more genuine.

            He blushed, grateful that Otabek’s dark eyes were focused on the screen.  Yuri was already leaning against him, but squirmed a little and pressed to his side a bit more.  He was hoping Otabek would instinctively wrap an arm around him, and he was in luck.

            “I can skip this part if it’s making you uncomfortable,” Otabek offered.  His voice was low and sweet, and his warm breath blew softly across Yuri’s ear.  He shivered and bit his lip, but shook his head.

            “We might miss something.  A jump scare or whatever,” he protested weakly, keeping his voice low too.  He couldn’t possibly tell Otabek that a stupid horror movie sex scene was getting Yuri hot for him.

            He shifted again, but a low groan from Otabek startled him.  He turned to look at him, peering through the darkened living room.  Otabek’s cheeks were flushed bright red and he wouldn’t meet Yuri’s eyes.

            “You’re kind of...in my lap,” he managed finally.  Yuri realized he was right and quickly scrambled off.  God, that was embarrassing...Of course Beka wouldn’t want him sitting there.  He wrapped his arms around his legs, holding them to his chest.  Maybe he should tell Otabek how he felt.  Maybe being rejected outright would help him stop pining for the other.

            Otabek was still watching him, the movie forgotten.  He sighed after a moment, then reached out and slipped his arm around Yuri again.  “Hey, I’m not saying I don’t like you leaning against me.  It just...surprised me.”

            He hugged Yuri closer, the other arm coming up to wrap around him.  Yuri responded instinctively, leaning into the hug and bracing himself with a hand on Otabek’s leg.  Oh.   _Oh._

            He withdrew his hand instinctively, looking up into Otabek’s face.  It was turned away from him, his cheeks positively scorching now.  Yuri wanted to pull him into a kiss, to feel Otabek’s strong arms wrap around him.  He wanted it, but at the moment, he was too flustered to figure out how to get it.

            “Otabek…Beka…” he began softly, reaching up.  His fingertips brushed Otabek’s jaw lightly, giving just enough pressure to get Otabek to turn his head.  It took a moment, but finally the other boy looked at him.  His expression was pinched with something more than embarrassment, and Yuri could feel the heat from his skin radiating through the air.

            “Yuri…” Otabek whispered, his voice strained.  He opened his mouth again, but couldn’t seem to get out another word.  His gaze flickered down to Yuri’s lips, and his tongue darted out to wet his own.  That gave Yuri the confidence to sit up, balancing on his knees as he slipped his arms around Otabek’s neck.

            He heard Otabek’s breath catch, but that only gave Yuri confidence.  He leaned in, brushing his nose lightly against his best friend’s.  If he screwed this up, there was no going back.

            “Yura,” Otabek whined.  There was a weakness in his voice now, and his arms wrapped more tightly around Yuri’s waist.  Yuri could feel him swallow.  In the darkness, every movement Otabek made felt magnified.

            He wondered which of them would break first.

            He didn’t have to wait long.  With a little grunt, Otabek leaned in and pressed his lips almost roughly to Yuri’s.  One arm tightened, and the other came up to curl into his hair.  It was soft and silky under Otabek’s fingers, and Yuri shivered at the sensation of his grip tightening at the base of his neck.

            Yuri turned his back on the movie, ignoring the screams of the characters as he straddled Otabek’s lap.  Even in the dark room, he could tell Beka was looking at him just the way he had expected.  He smiled as they parted, and Otabek’s hand slid down his back.  He could tell the other felt a little sheepish about his lack of control, but Yuri wouldn’t have it any other way.

            “Look at me,” he whispered.  He wiggled his hips a little and was rewarded with a little gasp from Otabek.  He could feel Beka obey—the older boy had never had much strength when it came to resisting Yuri.

            “I…” Yuri began, but his confidence faltered then.  He could run his mouth just fine, but to actually admit he wanted Beka?  To his face?  Terrifying.

            “Yuri,” Otabek whispered, picking up the thread of what little conversation they were having.  His large hand tightened on Yuri’s delicate hip, and his breath shuddered against the skin of Yuri’s neck.  There was some measure of self-control in his actions, but it was slipping fast.

            Finally, Yuri managed to nod.  That was all he could do.  It was enough for Otabek, who let out another groan and kissed him again.

            Yuri was startled by the wave of heat that rushed through him when Otabek’s tongue hesitantly tapped his lips.  He realized suddenly that Otabek didn’t have any more experience than he did.  After all, the older boy had spent years waiting just to talk to him again—of course he didn’t know what he was doing.  Yuri felt a giggle bubbling up inside him at the thought, but he forced it down and opened his mouth slightly.  Otabek’s tongue slipped in, drawing a groan from Yuri this time.

            When they finally separated, Yuri had to take a moment to catch his breath.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d made out with anybody—once he’d met Otabek, he hadn’t really looked at anyone else the same way.  It didn’t help that he kept finding out the lengths that Beka had gone to impress him.

            “Sorry,” Beka began suddenly, his cheeks flushed.  The apology surprised Yuri, who cocked his head slightly and looked up at the other boy.

            “For what?” he asked, concerned.  Behind him, someone was screaming on the movie.  He reached back for the remote and fumbled for the power button.  He didn’t want any distractions right now.  The moment was already too heavy, too full of all the possibility and the potential to go wrong.

            Otabek didn’t answer for the moment.  Without the light from the screen, Yuri couldn’t see his expression in the darkness.  Finally, Beka began to speak. 

“For…I…You don’t feel like I’m just…trying to get in your pants?” his voice was uncertain, like even he didn’t quite believe he didn’t have an ulterior motive.  Yuri couldn’t help rolling his eyes—he’d never met anyone less devious than Otabek.

“Absolutely not, idiot,” he replied, even the insult dripping affection, “I’m the one that crawled into your lap, remember?”

Otabek didn’t seem to have a response to that.  Yuri could feel the grin spreading across his face as everything finally sunk in.  He was sitting in Otabek’s lap, had been kissing him…and Beka was hard.

He shifted a little, feeling a tremor run up his spine as he felt Beka’s length against his thigh.  Beka groaned again, his grip tightening.  His hand had slid from Yuri’s hip to his ass, and Yuri’s breath caught in his throat when his friend’s hand gripped it.  Oh, yes, he wanted more of that.

“Beka…” he whispered in the Kazakh boy’s ear, his voice heavy with desire.  He wasn’t sure what else to say.  It was hard to ask for something he wanted so badly, especially when there was so much riding on it.

“Please…” he whispered finally.  His fingertips lightly grazed the soft, shaved hair at the back of his head.  Every sensation seemed intensified in the dark. 

He felt Otabek’s hands sliding up his back, slipping under the soft fabric of his shirt.  In contrast to his own smooth skin, Otabek’s fingertips were rough.  They tripped all the nerves along his spine, making him squirm in Beka’s lap again.  The older boy moaned outright this time and pulled Yuri closer to him.

“Are you su—?” he began, but Yuri cut him off with a kiss.  There was absolutely no way he was giving Otabek any reason to back out and say it was because of him.

“I’m sure,” he replied finally, panting as he pulled back.  He knew Otabek couldn’t see the look Yuri was giving him, but he was sure it was intense.  He slipped a hand between them, angling for Otabek’s belt.  Beka stopped him again, his fingers tightening around Yuri’s delicate wrist.

“Not here,” he grunted, and Yuri shivered at the new roughness in his voice.  He stood suddenly, and Yuri let out a little squeak of surprise and clung to him.  Otabek was already holding him securely to his chest though, one arm around his waist and the other under his backside.  Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek grinning to himself.

“Your room?” he asked, and he felt Otabek nod.  Yuri turned his attention to Beka’s neck, nosing his way down the older boy’s jaw and kissing along the warm skin there.  He could feel vibrations as Beka groaned, his grip on Yuri’s ass tightening.

It seemed to take far too long, but finally Yuri’s back hit Otabek’s sheets.  Of course, he bed was perfectly made…Yuri didn’t give it much thought, instead choosing to sit up and watch Otabek pull his shirt over his head.  His abs flexed with the motion, drawing Yuri’s gaze.  God, Yuri was seriously jealous of his six-pack.  He huffed, but then grabbed Otabek’s wrist and pulled him in again.

Light from the window illuminated their skin in soft whites and yellows, but as far as Yuri was concerned, Otabek might as well be glowing.  His eyes were a perfect contrast, dark and intense as they took in Yuri’s kiss-roughened appearance.  Yuri couldn’t help but squirm under him, thrusting his hips up against Otabek’s thigh as one of the other boy’s legs settled between his.  He moved to peel off his shirt too, shivering and gasping when he felt Otabek’s wonderful, rough fingers on his stomach.

“Yuri,” Otabek murmured, his voice a deep rumble.  His lips brushed Yuri’s skin, following the path of his thumbs as they slid upwards.  “You’re beautiful.”

Yuri wanted to whimper, to protest against the words.  Yet, somehow, they didn’t sound so bad when they came from Otabek.  He knew how much beauty mattered to the boy who felt he could never achieve it.  Yuri tossed his shirt behind him, sitting up and taking Otabek’s face in his hands.  He kissed Otabek deeply, trying to say everything that he couldn’t seem to put into words.

He felt Otabek pushing him back down, crawling over him, but he didn’t break the kiss.  This time, his tongue tapped at Otabek’s lips first, begging for entrance.  Otabek let him in and his tongue swept around the Kazakh boy’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of the snacks they’d shared earlier.

Otabek groaned again, one hand sliding back to cup Yuri’s ass.  His grip was firmer than before, though Yuri couldn’t tell if it was from confidence or just desperation.  He wiggled, wanting to get out of his jeans _right now immediately oh god if I don’t get them off—_

Otabek seemed to share the sentiment.  He pulled back, tugging at the denim.  Yuri’s hands moved to his own zipper, undoing it so Otabek could pull them off.  The fabric snagged on his boxers, pulling them part of the way.  Yuri blushed—he hadn’t expected to be completely bare just yet.

Otabek didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment at first.  He freed Yuri’s legs from the constricting fabric, then moved to shed his pants too.  He looked up as his thumbs hooked over his waistband, pausing when he saw Yuri’s expression.

“Yura?  Are you okay?” he asked softly, starting to straighten up.  Yuri panicked slightly, sitting up again.

“Yes!  I’m fine, Beka.  Please…”  He gestured for Otabek to continue undressing, but his cheeks were stained pink down.  Otabek blushed too, but he complied.  His sweatpants dropped into a pile around his ankles, and he stepped over them to rejoin Yuri on the bed.

“No boxers?  What, were you planning this?” Yuri asked with a shaky grin.  He tried to sound playful, but his nervousness made his voice tight.  Hearing it, Otabek paused and looked at him intently again.

For a moment, there was silence.  Yuri didn’t try to rush them through the moment.  He just stared back at Otabek, his eyes wide and earnest.  He wanted this.  He was just scared by how much it meant for him—for both of them.

Finally, Otabek smiled.  One strong arm wrapped around Yuri’s shoulders, pulling him into a warm kiss.  Yuri melted into it, smiling against his lips.  He straddled Otabek’s waist again, shivering as expanses of bare, warm skin brushed.  The world around them faded out, leaving only the two of them in the quiet of a pale blue cocoon of a room.

After a few moments of quiet kissing, Otabek reached out for the nightstand.  He couldn’t quite reach, but it was enough for Yuri to get the hint.  He sat up and leaned over Otabek, opening the drawer.  The lube was pretty easy to find, and he just had to stir the contents of the drawer for a couple seconds before he came up with a condom too.

“What?  I don’t want to clean up a big mess,” he replied to Otabek’s questioning look, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought.

Otabek just shrugged a little, smiling to himself as he took the lube from Yuri’s hand.  Yuri watched, fascinated, as he spread the clear substance over his fingers.  He almost forgot himself, simply watching and gripping the condom so hard the foil bit into the skin of his palm.

“Come here,” Otabek rumbled finally, dropping the lube back to the sheets.  His clean hand reached out, thick fingers wrapping around Yuri’s arm and pulling him close.  His other hand slid around, and Yuri gasped as Beka’s fingers rubbed his entrance.  It was so different from when he did it to himself.  He had no idea what the next move was going to be, and Otabek’s fingers were so much bigger than his.

“Are you—“ Otabek began, but Yuri cut him off with a snarl.

“If you ask me one more time, I’m taking over,” he threatened, glaring into Otabek’s eyes.  He couldn’t have been very threatening, because Otabek just smiled and kissed him again.  With his lips on Yuri’s, one finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle.

Yuri gasped and arched at the sensation like lightning racing up his spine.  He…hadn’t expected to be affected so strongly, but then, it was Otabek.  He looked down at the brunet again, swallowing hard when he saw the half-lidded look Beka was giving him.  He kissed him again, harder than before.  Even so, he was very aware of Otabek’s finger moving inside him.  As the second pushed in, his grip tightened and his nails bit into Otabek’s skin.

They parted again for a moment, and Yuri caught a flicker of uncertainty in Otabek’s eyes.  He opened his mouth for a moment, but then seemed to rethink it.  Yuri had the feeling Otabek had been about to ask about his comfort again.  God, he didn’t know how much clearer he could be.  Sure it was the first time for both of them, but Otabek didn’t have to get so worked up about it.  Maybe if Yuri distracted him…

He dropped a hand between them again, this time succeeding in wrapping his fingers around Otabek’s length.  Jesus, it was huge.  Okay, now he understood why Beka was so concerned.

Otabek groaned at his touch, dashing those thoughts from Yuri’s mind.  He needed to hear more of that.  Pushing away his hesitation, he stroked Otabek and flicked his thumb over the head, earning another moan.  The sound renewed his confidence, and he grinned.  He nudged Otabek’s arm with his free hand, trying to urge him to push in a third finger.

“Eager…” Otabek commented in that deep voice that sent desire coiling all through Yuri.  Still, he complied, moving his fingers faster.  Yuri began to move with him instinctively, bouncing a little as he rode Otabek’s fingers.

“Need more…” he grunted finally, shoving Otabek down to the bed by his shoulders.  Otabek let out a breathless, surprised chuckle and let his fingers slip from Yuri.  He settled back against the pillows, watching Yuri through lust-darkened eyes as Yuri rolled the condom on.  He didn’t have to ask to know that Yuri’s patience had run out.

Yuri sat up when he was done, a triumphant smirk crossing his lips.  He wasn’t prepared for Otabek to pull him close and kiss him again, deep and enthusiastic.  He moaned into it, his hands finding Otabek’s broad shoulders and clinging to him.

This time, Otabek finally took charge.  He flipped them over and pressed Yuri into the sheets, turning his world into a sea of white cotton and his…friend, right?  Otabek was still just his friend.

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Otabek suddenly kissed the spot between his eyebrows.  Yuri blinked in surprise, gazing up at him with wide eyes.  He was struck suddenly by how different Otabek was from the first time he’d really seen him, back in that hotel lobby.  Then, his eyes were cool and seemingly disinterested, but now…now they were warm and soft, gently tracing the lines of Yuri’s face.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you don’t have to worry about it,” he whispered.  His breath brushed the shell of Yuri’s ear and made his pale blond hair flutter.  Even though that didn’t clear up the matter at all, Yuri could feel the knot of tension in his stomach release almost immediately.

“Beka…Just get inside me,” he insisted.  It came out a little more gruffly than he would have liked, but he was nervous.  He tried not to pout, but it was a losing battle from the start.  Otabek just grinned and kissed it.  Yuri was still focused on his lips when he felt the thick head press against him and slowly push through.

Otabek took his time, sliding in so slowly that Yuri would have protested if he wasn’t just trying to relax.  It wasn’t until Beka stopped that it really hit Yuri.  They were connected in a way that he’d never been with anyone before.

And it was perfect.

“Are you alright?” Otabek asked after a few long moments.  Yuri blushed and shook himself, peeking up at Otabek.  He nodded shyly, shifting around a few times before deciding that he was most comfortable with his legs wrapped around Otabek’s waist.

Finally, _finally_ , Otabek really began to move.  It was slow at first, but as soon as he’d adjusted, Yuri began to get impatient.  He rolled his hips up, pushing their pace faster.  Otabek responded instinctively, his fingers clenching in the sheets on either side of Yuri’s head.  Yuri watched through half-lidded eyes, fascinated, as animalistic desire twisted the expression on Otabek’s face.

“Yura,” Otabek growled, sending shudders racing up and down Yuri’s spine.  He sounded exactly like he did in Yuri’s fantasies, but somehow better.  Yuri’s hands came up to fist in his short hair, the stubble of his undercut brushing roughly against his palms.

“Harder, Beka,” he begged breathlessly, refusing to feel even the slightest flicker of embarrassment.  How could he?  Everything about being with Otabek felt right.

Otabek complied, his hips snapping against Yuri’s in a way that made him cry out.  They pressed against each other firmly, blurring the lines between them.  Yuri lost track of time, lost track of everything except the sensation of Otabek inside and all around him.  Heat swelled in the pit of his stomach, growing and growing until the wave crested and he hit his climax with a loud cry of his lover’s name.

He was dimly aware of Otabek still moving, his thrusts becoming more erratic.  Yuri tried to keep his hips moving, tried to match his pace, but there was no way he could keep up with Otabek right now.  Finally, he heard a low grunt in his ear and Otabek tensed over him, his entire body shuddering with release.

 

Sometime after Otabek had slipped out, Yuri rolled over to face him.  He propped himself up on one elbow, a messy blond halo framing his face as he looked down at Otabek.  The older boy’s eyes fluttered, then focused on him.  A warm, languid smile spread over his face.

“I…” Yuri began, but words failed him.  Looking down at Otabek like this, the air thick with such a sweet atmosphere…He didn’t have the heart to question it.  Otabek gave him a quizzical look, but Yuri just shook his head and snuggled down into the space between his arm and broad, warm chest.  He felt Otabek’s lips press briefly against the top of his head.

There was plenty of time to put words to everything they were feeling.  For now, he was content to curl up to Otabek in the warm, golden light of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this ended up just being a smutty word vomit, but uhhhh it's a start. I have some ideas for a longer Halloween fic, so I'm totally open to ideas and critiques! Also I haven't decided what Beka is going to be yet (werewolf? male witch? idk) so I'll probably put a poll on twitter or something?


End file.
